robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pillar of Steel
0 days after Shattered. That’s how I felt in such a moment. The moment where everything you worked for agonizingly collapses around you and you are held as a spectator to such horror. Unfortunately, all were there to witness such a pivotal moment, the moment I suffered an ignominious defeat. Many were distraught on all the Robux they had wasted on such a game and expressed their rage across the internet. Few chose to accept it and imagine as if it were a rebirth, moving on to its plethora of copies. The others remained oblivious towards the impact of my game and played other games as usual. I, on the other hand, was left distraught. I had no way to pay my rent and my account was terminated (losing millions of Robux worth in limiteds and nearly 3 million Robux from gamepasses). The pillar I stood on above all else dissipated, as I stood on it. I stared at website for a few moments, devastated as ever. I reminisced about all the games I had played ranging from Sword Fight on the Heights and Red vs Blue vs Green vs Yellow to newer games including Prison Life, The Mad Murderer, and Roblox High School. I felt completely nostalgic, when I remembered buying OBC (Outrageous Builders Club) immediately after its release in 2009. An entire world I had created for myself reduced to ashes, these memories were the only remnants remaining of such a glorious world. I would be the only one who knew of these memories and would hold them close to my heart. Everyone else had Deleted remaining instead. Without access to this abandoned virtual world I constructed, I was nothing as well. I was just as much of an empty, hollow shell, as my terminated account was. I was in fact, Deleted, but was I truly deserving of such a punishment? 848 days before - Roblox Chat Log(7/12/16): Vampire Hunters Melanie_Poptarts: Stop exploiting! You obviously have no aim using idiotic exploit engines like Synapse aren't going to help you. Gosh what a noob! Grant4010092: You think I'm going to stop? You honestly want to see my aim? Okay, let's try it out.. Melanie_Poptarts: AIMBOOTTTTTTTTTTTT DUMMY Grant4010092: Aw, another annoyed three year old how sweet! ' '''Grant4010092: Are you upset because I shot your sweet vampire head to death?'' Redlordo12: Mate, she left... I know you're my friend and all but you're kind of harsh.. Grant4010092: It's all in good fun! It's not like her reports are going to work anyway! Redlordo12: I'm just concerned about you... you shouldn't be abusing your ability to manipulate Lua. Redlordo12: Instead, you could just use your programming skills on creating a game opposed to creating a custom exploit gui.. Grant4010092'': I think I'm alright for the moment,Red and besides I enjoy triggering little kids.'' Redlordo12: If you intend upon having such an influence, knock yourself out! '' Redlordo12: I still think you could be an extraordinary developer... Redlordo12: Maybe if you weren't you... '' Redlordo12: And he left the server '' Redlordo12: of course he DID 722 days before - Roblox Chat Log(11/15/16) : The Mad Murderer Redlordo12: ''I see you got OBC again, what do you plan on using it on? '' Redlordo12: It seems useless to place it on an account that will probably get banned for exploiting.. '''Grant4010092: Oh Red, I didn't notice you. Well, I finally decided to make my own game and a group too!'' ' '''Grant4010092: I intend to make you co-owner if you join! ' Redlordo12: Really!? Redlordo12: Thanks so much, Grant! Redlordo12: So what game are you making? Grant4010092: Okay wait for it... I'm going to make a game where each player can choose a character from hundreds of different games to fight against one another! No, they won't simply appear as robloxians but also as sprites of these characters!' '' '''Grant4010092: I'll use from all over the Nintendo-verse,the Roblox-verse,the Minecraft-verse(I'll create 2d sprites from them), and a few others!' Redlordo12: That sounds like an excellent idea it's basically like Ultra Super Smash Bros from every large game or game company!' ' Redlordo: I'm so glad! Redlordo12: Your game shall be far more superior to any other! '' ''Redlordo12: I can help you build it too! Grant4010092'': That would be awesome, you building the game would be a great help ' Redlordo12: Wait shouldn't you use a different account considering you used this to exploit? ' 'Grant4010092: ''This account has a long history dating back to 2008 and I already bought OBC. Grant4010092'': I am sticking with it. I'll ttyl, Red ' Redlordo12: Bye 513 Days Before - Roblox Chat Log(6/12/17): Roblox High School 'Grant4010092: Red! Red! ' Redlordo12: What? Redlordo12: Wait, since when did you have a dominus Rex? 'Grant4010092: I traded other limiteds for it!'' Grant4010092'': Anyway! We're about to release the game from Beta into Alpha! ' 'Grant4010092: ''I know you've been inactive ever since we hopped into the beta stage Grant4010092'': But I want you to see how much the game has grown! AnimatedDerby: OMG!!! GUYS THE CREATOR OF BLAZE FIGHTERS IS ON!!! I NEED A SCREENSHOT WITH HIM! 'Grant4010092: See what I mean?' Grant4010092'': Let's just go on my private server on mm2 and discuss the game. ' Redlordo12: Okay.. 398 Days Before - Roblox Chat Log(10/05/17): Blaze Fighters 'Grant4010092: Aren't you simply satisfied with the fact our game has done extraordinarily well? ' 'Grant4010092: I mean come on Meepcity is trash compared to ours! ' Grant4010092: Don't you feel simply superior to all of those other horrid game creators? Grant4010092: Red, do you notice that? ' ''Redlordo12: What? '' ''Redlordo12: I think the fame and recognition might be getting to your head. Grant4010092: First of all, I wasn't referring to that and secondly I meant...just follow me ''' '''Grant4010092: And use the noclip and fly commands. Redlordo12: Where are we going? '' '''Grant4010092: Do you see that structure under the map? ' Redlordo12: You mean the easter egg? Grant4010092: I never implemented that as an easter egg and that sure wasn't here when you were a lead builder. ' ''Redlordo12: Indeed, but does it not appear amazing to you? Besides, wouldn't it help your game appear more intriguing to the public eye? Redlordo12: Blaze Fighters the haunted game! It will be every youtuber's clickbait dream. People will flock to your game, isn't that what you want anyway? ' ''Redlordo12: Let it remain Grant4010092: And this is exactly why you're the co owner because of your beautiful ideas. ''' '''Grant4010092: Now, I'm gonna leave and work on the game go act, as an admin for servers. It's basically your job now.. Redlordo12:Sure it is... 302 Days Before - Roblox Chat Log(1/09/18): Blaze Fighters Redlordo12: You know what they're saying about you on your public disc server right? '' 'Grant4010092: I'm certain they simply can't appreciate how amazing all of my features and personality traits are. ''' Redlordo12: I'm pretty sure one of those personality traits aren't appealing... '' Redlordo12: You know how you're kind of a ####### '''Grant4010092: Tags ' Redlordo12: You know what I mean, I'll DM you later '' '''Grant4010092: Anything else I need to know about my slightly tarnished reputation? ' Redlordo12: A lot more, people are calling you greedy and so many other things.. '' 'Grant4010092: And yet they continue to play my game. Alas, Red they shall never appreciate my genius, they'll always enjoy wasting their robux on amusing things in my game. ''' Grant4010092: That's how it works Redlordo12: Also, you should be far more concerned about your stolen assets and the fact that you're becoming a highly controversial figure. Redlordo12: What if they find out about when you exploited a few years ago? '' Redlordo12: Your reputation is at risk of being far more than slightly tarnished. 'Grant4010092: I honestly could care less, I have the ability to manipulate the young majority of people on roblox. You know that as well ''' Grant4010092: They'll switch sides with the snap of a finger, it's far too simple with them. ''' '''Grant4010092: As for the others, we'll shoot those planes down immediately. Grant4010092: It's as if you're worried about an immediate alien attack. ' '''Grant4010092: That will never happen and these children referred to as 'toxic kids' will never find out much either. ' ''Redlordo12: I'm starting to realize why you're such a controversial figure. '' ''Grant4010092:What ever do you mean? '' ''Redlordo12: I mean, I wondered why I ever admired you in the first place. Gosh, how ignorant must I have been to blindly follow you? '' Redlordo12:I'm unfriending you here and on disc. You're not worth my time. ''Grant4010092: I can't believe I ever let someone worthless assist me with anything. How a mere fly friends with a ferocious beast, I'll never comprehend. '' '''Grant4010092: I'm revoking your administator privaliges as well. I'll make you suffer for such an impertinent manner. Redlordo12: Good luck with that '' ''Redlordo12: And one last thing Grant4010092: :kick Redlordo12 103 Days Before - Roblox Chat Log(7/27/18): Murder Mystery 2 Grant4010092: YOU ''' ''Redlordo12: Oh the mentally unstable creator of Blaze Fighters? '' ''Grant4010092: You know what you did '' ''Redlordo12: What did I do exactly? '' '''Grant4010092: You told everyone about it Redlordo12: Specification required what exactly is it? '' '''Grant4010092: They know about April Fools ' Redlordo12: ... '' ''Redlordo12: 2012? '' 'Grant4010092: Indeed ''' Redlordo12: They deserve to know '' 'Grant4010092: They don't ''' Grant4010092: They never should have known Grant4010092: THAT WAS BETWEEN US ''' Grant4010092: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ANYONE ''Redlordo12: The thing is I didn't '' '''Grant4010092: Why should I believe you? Redlordo12: I should have '' ''Redlordo12: I should have told them all about everything you've done wrong '' ''Redlordo12: I should have ruined it for all of those who idolized you '' Redlordo12: I should have told them how you assisted Misteroe in gaining a high rap Redlordo12: I should have told them how you exploited endlessly Redlordo12: I should have told them how you stole scammed people Redlordo12: All those things to take you down Redlordo12: I should seized the chance Redlordo12: You made me your punching bag those months ago Redlordo12: In fact Redlordo12: You did it to yourself Redlordo12: There is no cover of anomymity to conceal you any longer Redlordo12: You chose this path Redlordo12: You dont mind do you? Redlordo12: After all we are mere flies in your eyes Redlordo12: But to us you're nothing more than a serpentine '''Grant4010092: ... ' Redlordo12: You're willing to emerge victorious above all else oblivious to the consequences '' ''Redlordo12: Or maybe you're not '' Redlordo12: Maybe you actually enjoy this newfound 'fame '''Grant4010092: THE H3LL!? You think I enjoy this ' Grant4010092: My actions weren't justified but why would I relish the idea of being attacked!? ' ''Redlordo12: Because you don't mind being controversial if people know your name '' ''Redlordo12: You enjoy being mischievious '' ''Redlordo12: You're sadistic you love being annoying if not hurting others 'Grant4010092: I've changed over that time ' ''Redlordo12: No you havent '' '''Grant4010092: It's haven't Redlordo12: You're actually becoming far worse '' '''Grant4010092:I could say the same about you ' Redlordo12: Knowing you has changed me '' ''Redlordo12: You made me better '' Redlordo12: You taught me something Redlordo12: Revenge is justified '''Grant4010092: What do you mean Redlordo12: That part of me has long been somewhere '' ''Redlordo12: Hiding in plain sight '' '''Grant4010092: You mean.. ' Redlordo12: Like I said, you did it to yourself '' 66 Days Before - Roblox Chat Log(9/02/18): MeepCity '''Grant4010092: Red ' Grant4010092: WHAT THE H3LL DID YOU BUILD!? '' '' Redlordo12: Ever bother looking in the mirror? Redlordo12: That should answer your question'' ' '''Grant4010092:...' Redlordo12: ''Never realized how ignorant you were' ' ''Redlordo12: The model that I left in there, as a final surprise '' ''Redlordo12: What did you think about it? Grant4010092: I thought that it represented the deranged person you are and your malicious intentions -_- ' ''Redlordo12: Wrong ' '' Redlordo12: It serves as a poignant reminder of what you are Redlordo12: A manipulative,sadistic and psychopathic "leader" ''Grant4010092: Seems like we have something in common '' Redlordo12: Unlike you '' Redlordo12: I can do as I like without any worry '' Redlordo12: Unlike you '' Redlordo12: I thrive on terror without a single consequence Redlordo12: Unlike you Redlordo12: I actually know how to manipulate others after all I did it to you '' Redlordo12: I'm not oblivious to this world as you are '' Redlordo12: People know I exist and yet never know my true embodiment in this digital world. Redlordo12: Think about it like this Redlordo12: Imagine if we were playing Roblox dodgeball. Redlordo12: People would simply evade the balls by jumping out of the way or throwing balls at their enemies and hitting them because they possess the drive to win. '' Redlordo12: I prefer to hide in their shadows to tell them what to do and reap the benefits '' '''Grant4010092: God..... Who are you? You're not the Red I remember ' Redlordo12: Still having trouble understanding with your miniscule brain? '' R''edlordo12: I jump from pillar to pillar finding a new victim to hold captive in my grasp '' Redlordo12: You're simply like the rest of them Redlordo12: No one ever realizes it's a facade Redlordo12: Once I am provided with what I need from each person Redlordo12: I'm quick to watch as their pillar collapses Redlordo12: Watching them as they slowly fade into obscurity, entices me '' Redlordo12: I was never innocent little old Red '' Redlordo12: Like you, I'll forever remain the same '' Redlordo12: Well you probably won't last for an eternity '' '''Grant4010092: I TRUSTED YOU!' Redlordo12: Trust. Redlordo12: The fear of trust being broken, I simply savor it. Redlordo12: That moment where someone finally notices me as the reason for their problems, betrayal Redlordo12: Betrayal is a glorious moment, wouldn't you agree Redlordo12: It fuels my own pillar Redlordo12: It's recognition of the best kind'' '' Grant4010092: That's hardly more recognition than it is hatred ''' '''Grant4010092: YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A PARASITE! Redlordo12: Parasites may perform the same actions as me but they don't feel the glorious euphoria of their actions '' Redlordo12: It's far to late to prevent me now Redlordo12: Your 'golden' reputation is long gone Redlordo12: There's no point in saving it Redlordo12: You've done far too much damage '' Grant4010092: I've done DAMAGE? ''' '''Grant4010092: Are you even thinking straight? Redlordo12: I've already moved on from you '' Redlordo12: What about you? Redlordo12: Can you accept that the dent in your reputation has tremendously increased Redlordo12: Or do you still intend to hold on to the child-like sentiment that you will win this? '' ''Grant4010092: I will win this, I won't be shot down any longer! '' 'Grant4010092: Sure, I broke TOS protical and tarnished my reputation but that doesn't change anything ' Grant4010092: I'll be fine Grant4010092: You'll see Grant4010092: You merely intend to frighten me, now Grant4010092: It won't work. Grant4010092: I'm wondering if everything was merely coincidental. Grant4010092: When everything goes back to normal, they will know about you Grant4010092: Maybe you'll understand the gravity of my situation ''Redlordo12: There will never be a normal for you '' ''Redlordo12: You're already admitting to numerous faults '' Redlordo12: You built this ditch for yourself but... Redlordo12: I won't stop you from trying to prevent your fall though, it's simply amusing Redlordo12: Unfortunately, it isn't up to you to decide my fate Redlordo12: It's up to me to decide yours Redlordo12: And while you continue to pave the path of your downfall Redlordo12: I'll eternally remain on my pillar of steel I won't attempt to change the world, I will change it 23:03, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Category:Games Category:PoTM Category:Evita128